The One He Left Behind
by GorgeousGranger
Summary: A Me Before You Fanfiction


It was a warm spring day, and I had been sitting in my room video chatting with my sister Treena. Patrick, my ex-boyfriend had come over earlier to drop off some stuff, and I had been feeling very nauseous. Katrina looked at me as she saw my pale looking face turn green fairly quickly. She sighed.

"Honestly Lou, you need to take a rest, it's not good for you or the baby." Treena said and I sighed.

"I know, I know, but I just want to talk to you." I said as I looked at my sister with a glum looking face. She looked back at me and huffed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Treena asked, and she had been holding Thomas. Thomas was my almost six year old nephew, and he belonged to Treena. Treena was still at University, enjoying her time with Thomas. Meanwhile, I was still on the castle grounds with the family, and I was pregnant.

Shortly after Will died I found out I was pregnant. Mr. and Mrs. Traynor of course were shocked, but they have been quite supportive. I loved Will, and I still love him. It was sad that he wanted to die. It was sad that he was never going to be able to hold our child, and it was sad that I would have to raise this child on my own. My slender fingers messed around with the hem of my shirt, and I looked down sad. I just wanted Will to be back. I wanted him to be back to see the beautiful creation of life that we made that we would bring into this world.

I missed everything about him...

His clothes.

His Hair.

The smell of his cologne.

I even missed the bickering we had in the beginning of the three months that we were together. I suddenly looked at Treena and snapped out of my somber thinking.

"Child birth of course," I said and Treena laughed.

She quickly picked up Thomas and took him to Treena's new boyfriend; Ricky. Ricky or in this case Richard, was Treena's new boyfriend. He would always look after Thomas when Treena needed to study or needed a nap. Which in my opinion is very sweet. Considering the last man who walked into Treena's life and knocked her up left she and Thomas.

"What about it, you see where it got me." She said laughing once she had come back.

"Well, what was it like to be pregnant for nine whole months?" I asked. Trina moaned as she was tired.

"It was bloody awful, but it was worth it." She said.

Whilst we kept talking about the conversation it began to grow, and we started getting into the diaper changing talk, as well as the bottles and toys deal. We laughed about things we did when we were younger, and Treena rambled on and on about how she was going to buy little outfits for my baby girl/boy. I still hadn't a clue what the sex of my child was, and I was going to go in for another ultrasound. Wondering if Treena had wanted to come with, I piped up and decided to ask her.

"Mind if you come for my next ultrasound Treen?" I asked and Treena perked up.

"Of course! When's the next ultrasound?" She asked.

"June twenty-first." I said smiling and Treena smiled back at me.

"Alright, I'll be there for your ultra sound," Treena said smiling and once we were done video chatting, I went into the washroom to take a shower.

 **1 month after Treena and Lou skyped...**

I walked around in the house. My bump was a bit bigger, and it was now obviously noticeable. I had been waiting around for Treena in some pregnancy clothes. A white t-shirt and grey yoga pants. I had also been eating a banana since I had been craving for foods like bananas and pickles. It was weird. Bananas and pickles.

When Treena arrived to my house, I had walked out to see her. Getting out of the car, she hugged me and smiled. I smiled back and we got into the car. Treena had been playing Adele's Hello in the car, and I shed a tear. Listening to the words reminded me of Will. It reminded me of how much I missed him and how much I wanted him here. Treena looked at me and then looked back at the radio, turning it off.

Looking at my noticeable baby bump, I chuckled. "Thanks for doing this Treen, I didn't think I would have been able to go alone." I said.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Treena said and once we got to the doctors office we sat in the waiting room.

The waiting room was filled with all different kinds of people. Mostly children though. Except those children were the ones with REALLY bad injuries. Or they were throwing up in plastic bags. Whilst waiting and waiting, I messed around on my mobile. There was nothing else to do, so why not?

When we got a room, the nurse came in to do my check up and what not. So after the usual routine, we went straight to the ultrasound. As she did the ultrasound the nurse smiled at me and Treena. I smiled back at her and Treena smiled at her as well. My eyes showing I was determined to find out what sex my baby was.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby boy!" She said and I smiled at Treena excited. I then looked at Treena excited and the nurse looked at me.

"Are you going to keep the baby or are you going to give him up for adoption?" She asked. I looked at Treena.

I began thinking. I was heartbroken that Will was gone, and I know that I would have to take care of my child, but I would still need some help. Knowing that mum and dad were busy with their jobs, I looked at Treena. Treena looked at me with a smile. She was so supportive of this.

"I don't know, I can't raise him on my own." She said and Treena looked at me with a smile.

"It's alright, I will help you raise him." She said and my eyes widened.

"You will?!" I asked shocked and Treena nodded. "Both Ricky and I will help." She said smiling.

Then about five months after I had my baby, my decisions were made. I kept my child and named him Will Traynor Jr.

And that was the best decision I had ever made in my entire life.

The end...


End file.
